In the Water
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Marcine was just a stripper. She hadn't expected much from life. But, a fateful crossing of paths puts her face-to-face with a God she can't seem to say no to. She opens her home to him, both none the wiser that his presence is stirring an old evil that had been buried in the marshes of Louisiana for...far too long. ((Loki/OC pairing, redo of Cherokee Rose)) Remember to Review...
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hi everyone! Been awhile since you all heard from me, hmm? I have been grinding my teeth about this rewrite. I just...mixed feelings about whether I should be posting it right now. But I felt like I had been leaving you all hanging for long enough.**_

_**Note: **Basically the same as Cherokee Rose with a few more turns. I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Please message me. Updates all depend on reviews and my abilities as you all know I have reaccuring (?) technical problems. _

**_Please review, fav and follow!_**

* * *

><p>She didn't even get a warning.<p>

No jolt of impact.

It just happened.

He found her, she had a free room. It wasn't the best but it sufficed. Working at a strip club, she hadn't expected much out of her life. Perhaps she would have finally said 'Fuck it', left that life and got a real job. Got married. Had a kid (or two; she loved kids).

But she would have never expected what life handed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short preface I know but it's really f-ing late here and my back is killing me. Next update will be Saturday; more updates will come on Saturdays when either the chapters are ready or I have the time.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Life is a bitch.

Ok, so that didn't come out as eloquently as I wanted it to, but you catch my drift.

She's a bitcth but she does what she does with a purpose. Sometimes.

Uh, let's do introductions first, hmm? My name is Marci, full name undisclosed. I was 16 when I almost died in a car accident. Well, the doctors said I should have died but I only came out with a few scars.

* * *

><p>Fingers curled around the steering wheel of my grandmothers Cadillac car, I was headed home from school. I had just gotten my drivers license two days ago and had been so smug towards my friends, wbo had yet to get their own license. Of course, they were happy for me, but also sad they couldn't get theirs just yet.<p>

Anyway, I was driving down Peachcreek Dr, a road I seldom took. I used to walk it home sometimes but that hadn't been for three years, since my friend Chelsea moved uptown, this was just a ghost road to me and my friends. But, it added a couple blocks than when I took the usual route home and I wanted to drive just a little bit longer.

Let me explain something about me before I go any furthur: I blank out sometimes. Not black out, I don't fall asleep at random times. The pediatricians said it was a rare case of ADD. I just...lose myself in certain things at random times. My grandmother was afraid of letting me drive because of this, I could hurt myself or others.

Her fears were rightly placed.

I don't know if it was the noise of my hitting the grooves on the side of the road or the blaring horn that brough me out of my reverie but by the time I realized what was happening, it was too late. The grill of the minivan came at me and I raised my arms to shield myself. The car must have flipped because one of my text books from the passenger seat of the car came at my face, twisted and got lodged behind my nack, forcing my head forward until I came to a stop.

My vision blurred and I groaned, trying to pull my arms up from the shattered glass that was now littering the roof of my car but they were too heavy and I decided to just dangle there.

Over the groans of pain, the tick of a failing engine and the sounds of faded sirens, I heard the steady click of shoes. I blinked through my haze, seeing a pair of shiny boots approach my window; was that a cape?

"Giving up so easily?"

I groaned, trying to reach out for him. "Please," my voice cracked.

I watched the figure take a knee, a mop of raven hair fall over one shoulder and I was met with the most stunning green eyes ever. But his beauty was secondary, the need to live overpowered it all.

"I suppose I could," he hummed. His nose twitched and then he sighed. "Hold still."

I let out a sob of relief when he squeezed his torso in with me. I was gonna live. Soon after my revelation, I qhickly noticed the heat, the stifling heat. I twisted my face and craned my neck painfully, the flames dancing in my eyes. The car next to me had caught on fire...it was going to light us up like a bonfire.

"Easy now," his voice soothed in my ear.

I gasped as my seatbelt snapped apart and I fell against the roof of the car, joy secondary now. I looked up to thank him, fearful I might not get the chance, and what I saw chilled me more than the flames so close.

Copper eyes and a blue complexion, he was a demon. A bloody demon! I tried to get away from him, my heart beating lpudly in my chest. He caught my wrksts in the midst of my scrambling, his face fading back to agitated beauty, and proceeded to drag me out of the car.

Glass and shrapnel cut into my back but I was suddenly awash in a strange calm. As he pulled me into the grass, rolled me onto my back, I finally saw he looked sad. As the wail of sirens drew closer, he turned to leave. I reached out, only managing to bump his calf enough to get his attention; my fingers were broken at odd angles. He looked down at me with a bored expression.

"Thank you," I managed.

He smiled then and I had to admit, it broke my heart. "No need...the first mortal I have saved," he shook his head.

I could only croak out three words. "I'll remember you."

The smile was sad. "No you won't."

My face scrunched and I blinked, consumed by the sounds around me. I tried to sit up but the pain was unbearable so I just laid there, staring at the sky above me while I listened to my grandmother scream my name. How had she gotten here? How had I gotten over here?

I managed to look up as a loud explosion belched black smoke in the air and all I could think of were strange, cold hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh, eh? Whatcha think? Please review!<strong>_


End file.
